Glossary
Contents: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z This is a glossary of terms commonly used in''' HabitRPG. Press Ctrl+F or ⌘+F to search terms on this page. A * Achievements Special awards you earn doing various activities, such as helping out with HabitRPG, completing a quest or maintaining a streak for 21 days. * Avatar A graphic representation of the player used in the game, found in the upper left hand corner of the screen, sometimes called ‘character’. You can customize your avatar on the Profile tab. * Attributes May refer to character attributes (strength, intelligence, constitution, perception) or task attributes (physical, mental, social, other) which categorize your tasks. Class choice affects character attributes. B * Bingo When you find all of one type of pet or mount, or all pets or mounts of a particular color. For example, "dragon bingo" is when you hatch a dragon pet of each color. Triad bingo (e.g., "dragon triad bingo") is when you have hatched all of one type or color of pet, have raised them all to mounts, and rehatched all the pets. C * Challenge To invite into competition or stimulate activity with difficulties. You can issue challenges for your party, guild, or within the tavern and you may use gems as prizes for these challenges. * Class The player's chosen profession within the game. Can be warrior, mage, healer or rogue. * Critical Hit * Coins Gold and silver in-game currency that you earn completing tasks and spend in the Item Store. * Constitution (CON) A character attribute which influences resistance to health loss. D * Dailies Tasks you must do daily or on scheduled days. If you do not complete a daily, you will lose health. * Damage Damage against a Player generally refers to loss of health points. Damage done to a task (e.g. ticking off a daily) increases its task value - the color moves from the red end of the spectrum towards the blue. Damage to a Boss reduces its health (shortening its life) but does not reduce its strength: it can do as much damage with 1HP as it can with 100HP. See also ''Strength''. * Drop A delivery of either an egg, a hatching potion, or a food item. E * Experience A measure of your character's success in building good habits. Complete your dailies, to-dos, and build good habits to gain experience. F * Fortify Potion An item that can be purchased with gems that allows players to reset all tasks to yellow (thus perhaps sparing themselves from death). G * Gamification Taking game mechanics and game elements to help users solve non-game problems. These techniques leverage a person's natural desire to win as motivation. * Gems Purchased with real money and used to purchase items in HabitRPG's market. * Gold Coins In-game currency that you earn completing tasks and spend in the Item Store. * Guilds Guilds are groups that allow HabitRPG players to discuss similar interests and participate in group challenges. * Groups A collection of users who are connected by some shared activity, interest, or quality. For example, high school and college students have a group (public guild) called The Scholars. HabitRPG offers two types of groups: guilds and parties. H * ''Habitica''' The world in which HabitRPG takes place in. There are many places to explore and people to meet! * Habit tracking Forming new positive habits and breaking old negative habits through self-accountability. HabitRPG combines habit tracking and gamification to help you manage your habits. * Health A measure of your character's success in forming good habits. Failure to complete dailies, or yielding to bad habits will cause you to lose health. * Header Top section of the main page, appears above your task lists if it is not hidden. I * InHabitant A name for a resident of Habitica. * Intelligence (INT) A character attribute which influences gain of experience points from completing tasks. * Inventory A place to keep your items, including eggs, pets, pet food, and clothing. L * Level A measure of the player's progress: once the player gained a certain amount of Experience Points, he/she will level up. Some features of HabitRPG, like skills require a minimum level in order to be unlocked. M * Mana (MP) Magic power used to cast spells to which affect task values and gameplay to help with habit building. Mana regenerates 10 points every day, and 1 point for each accomplished To-Do. * Mounts A pet that has been given food or a saddle, allowing it to grow up into something that your avatar can ride. N * NPCs Abbreviation for Non-Player Characters - in HabitRPG they are fictional characters controlled by the computer (and they have the look of the top tier contributors of the Kickstarter campaign). O * Options Provides access to many options for configuring the game. P * Parties Parties are groups of players who join together and track each other's statistics, complete quests together, share custom challenges and help each other's progression by motivating and using group spells. * Perception (PER) A character attribute which influences the gold gain and likelihood of discovering drops when completing tasks. * Perfect Day A mechanic to improve productivity: every single daily/due to-do has to be checkmarked at the day's end. * Pets Companions that you create to accompany you on your journey. See [[Pets#Table of Hatchable Pets|''Table of Hatchable Pets]] for a list of all the pets you can create. * Profile A page that allows you to change your avatar and check your stats. Q * Quests Features similar to challenges but designed for parties. There are two quest types, Boss Quests and Collection Quests. Quests can provide equipment and pet eggs when completed. * Quest Scroll A special item that, once "opened", allows your party to start a new quest. R * Reset Account or Reset A means to delete all the data in your account. Use with Caution! * Restore Allows players to restore health, experience, and other character attributes in the event a bug causes unwarranted death or loss. * Rewards Items that can be purchased using earned gold coins. Rewards may include custom rewards or armor and weapons. S * Scoring In HabitRPG, there's no defined score by which to judge progress. Players can gain levels and become "stronger" or measure progress based on task completion and other metrics. * Settings In-game tab where you can change when your day starts, the language as well as password. You also have the ability to reset, restore or delete your character. * Silver Coins In-game currency that you earn by completing habits, dailies and to-dos. 100 silver coins = 1 gold coin. * Spells Abilities allocated based on a player's class that can be purchased in the item store for mana. They provide positive benefits to the player and/or party. * Stable Where all your pets are stored. Can be accessed through the inventory. * Streaks Number of consecutive days you successfully do one of your dailies. * Strength (STR) A character attribute which influences task value and color. T * Tags Short descriptions used to filter your tasks and rewards. * Tasks A general term that encompasses habits, dailies, to-dos, and possibly rewards. * Tavern A place to rest and chat. Dailies don't hurt you while you're resting here. * To-Dos One-time tasks. Looking for More? For more information and terms not mentioned here, please check out the Index page. Category:Content Category:Help